There's Something In That Smile
by Tsukiya45
Summary: Kouha's life changed when a met a certain boy but he has so many mystery to him and Kouha wants to know. Both Kouha and Alibaba seemed to be hiding something that deals with something from the past, and why does Alibaba act so mature for his age when he's only a child.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : There's Something In That Smile**

**Main Paring ; Kouha x Alibaba, ect**

* * *

**I don't but i always liked this pairing and so i made a fanfic about it. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**Kouha's life changed when a met a certain boy but he has so many mystery to him and Kouha wants to know. Both Kouha and Alibaba seemed to be hiding something that deals with something from the past, and why does Alibaba act so mature for his age when he's only a child.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Meeting**

* * *

It had been a long busy tiring day for a Ren Kouha. Traveling from Magnostadt time and again. He wanted his travel to be quiet but it can't be help that the bandits try to rob him and it's not his fault that he had to take matters in his own hand, not like he had to complain since he loved the thrill of it all. It was more interesting then traveling a long way without any entertainment.

When he returned home, the place was quiet as ever but there were sometimes whispers along the hall in the castle where he lived with many others. His brothers always had a meeting that he wasn't interest in so he refused to be with them when that happened. He didn't like those talks, it just bored him to death.

Kouha would always try to hang with Judal so the Magi could entertain him but the black-haired mage was nowhere to found, so much for his first choice. His servants had also gone somewhere and couldn't be found.

"Ah, what a boring day?" His feet kept moving but to where, he didn't know. He just couldn't stand still anymore and he didn't like the thought of doing nothing. The next thing he knew his legs started moving and he was out of the castle and had arrived into town.

The town was more liver then the castle. The townspeople had smiles on their faces, enjoying time with friends and family, other were working hard. Kouha didn't understand why a smile on their face like that when they were poor and had nothing. Kouha couldn't live like that, he hated the thought of it.

Kouha went to the direction of his favorite place. There was a Sakura blossom tree a little farther from town and he just loved seeing the sight of it, it always calm him down and made him forget about everything. But when he arrived there it wasn't the Sakura tree that got his eyes, but the stranger that was standing there, he was a boy probably around fourteen or fifteen from the looks. The boy had blond hair, a color he didn't see often since most of his family members had the same hair and eye color. The boy touched the Sakura tree like it was a child and needed comforting.

"I didn't know there were others that came to this place." Kouha spoke, and started to boy. Almost nearly slipping but the blond manage to pull himself together before he made a fall.

"Is something there?" The boy asked. The blond turned his head to face Kouha who wasn't that far away from him. When Kouha saw the boy's eyes golden eyes, right there he realize the boy could not see.

"You can't see." Somehow Kouha felt pity for the boy. He looked so young and to top it off he couldn't see him or even the beautiful cherry blossom tree. "You come here to see the Sakura tree, right."

"I did." The boy answered.

"Why come when you can't see?" Kouha asked.

"I may not be able to see but I can in vision it in my mind when I touch a part of it." He smiled. Kouha didn't understand this, why was the boy smiling like everything was fine. He was blind and couldn't see but still had a smile on his face, it confused Kouha. Now that Kouha had a closer look at the boy he wasn't dress like others.

"You're not from around here."

"I'm not." He spoke. The boy then bend down to pick up what was a wooden stick that was on the side that Kouha didn't even see. "I'm a traveler."

Kouha haven't seen many like this one before. It excited him and for unknown reason he wanted to know more about the boy. Maybe his boring days will finally be over.

"What's your name?" Kouha asked as he walked closer to the blond, the boy heard the step that prince took with his ears and knew that he was near.

"I'm Alibaba." The blond answered. He was looking at Kouha but didn't exactly see the prince.

"I'm Ren Kouha." Kouha bend down and took Alibaba's hand and kissed it, it surprised the blond to be suddenly kissed on the hand, not to mention by another male.

"A-Are you that prince?" Alibaba asked.

"You know about me."

"You're always the talk in the town."

Kouha knew about that fact since he isn't like his brothers or sisters. He's the trouble maker of the family which he can't help since he loves the excitement of it all.

The two sat down with one another under the Sakura tree, talking about who knows. Kouha was glad he didn't have to be bored anymore.

"Alibaba-chan where are you from?"

"You could drop that chan." Alibaba said in annoyed tone, but Kouha didn't care. "I'm from Balbadd." Kouha heard of that place before since his sister Kougyoku was supposed to get married off to one of the prince from that kingdom but ended up not doing so.

"How come you came to Kou from Balbadd?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions."

"It can't be help since I want to learn about you." Kouha smiled. The blond was cute in his way and small for his size but he was somebody Kouha wanted to see a lot, it was the first time Kouha was interest in somebody from outside of Kou Empire.

* * *

Day after day Kouha would come and see Alibaba and hang out with the blond. Kouha enjoyed the company he had with Alibaba. They would talk and talk and it never bored the pink-haired. When he was with Alibaba he never thought of killing anybody.

"Alibaba-chan do you have any sibling?" It looked like Alibaba hesitated for a bit but then his mouth moved and spoke the words. "I do."

"Are they in Balbadd?"

"Yes they are." Alibaba smiled. It sounded to Kouha like he didn't want to talk anything related to family so he dropped the subject, even Alibaba has a past that he can't talk about with him.

After spending some time with Alibaba the prince went back home since it was getting pretty late. Sometimes he forgets the time when he spends time with the blond.

"Niisama I haven't seen around lately." Kougyoku Ren appeared. That's right he hasn't seen anybody lately because he spend a lot of time with Alibaba. "You've been going out a lot lately and coming home late as well."

"I had some business to attend." Kouha let out a yawn, he was getting tired. "I'm going to bed now." Kouha walked passed his sister and walked toward his room.

He was on his bed, but all he thought was Alibaba and that smile of his. He looks younger and shorter than he is but still Kouha can't help and be connected to him somehow. Then a thought crossed him as he laid on his bed.

"Where does he stay in this town?" Kouha recalled Alibaba saying he's a traveler, but Kouha has never once seen Alibaba the one to leave first. This made Kouha really worried so he quickly got out of bed and rushed out of his room.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" Hakuei Ren, another sibling or cousin appeared. She had taken a night stroll and saw Kouha.

"I suddenly got something to do." Kouha then ran pass her and jumped from the top floor to the outside wall.

"Isn't he lively?"

Kouha ran all the way toward where he was sure Alibaba would be. When he arrived where the Sakura tree was there was no sight of the blond but something else that got the boy's eyes. It looked like a tent-like house, a very small one.

"Is he inside here?" Kouha didn't think long before opening the small door and there Kouha saw the small boy sleeping without a care in the world.

"Alibaba." He whispered. Kouha didn't like this, why is the blond sleeping in a tent instead of somewhere he could be warmer, this way the boy could catch a cold or something.

"Kouha what are you doing here?" Alibaba heard Kouha's whispered which made the blond wake up, but he suddenly got a headache. Just like Kouha was thinking the boy indeed got a cold.

"You should have told me you were living like this." Kouha picked the boy up in his arms, the boy was pretty light, he didn't just look like, he was. Kouha could see the red on the blond's face, he was burning up. Kouha quickly headed to the castle and called a doctor to his room where Alibaba lay sleeping.

All this commotion made everybody in the castle to wake up to see what was going on. His brothers and sisters appeared in his room to see what was going on.

"Who's that?" Kougyoku pointed at the blond.

"He's who I have been seeing for some time now." Kouha admitted it, he couldn't say he just found some random kid and brought it home, that would be a lie and plus Alibaba was important to him.

"He just needs some rest." The doctor said before leaving the room.

"So that is why you were in a rush when I saw you." Hakuei said. "You went to bring your sick friend."

"_Friend?"_ Kouha wonder. Did Kouha think of Alibaba as a friend, he didn't know much of friends but all he knew was he started to care for the blond, he himself had a hard time believing what he had done. He wasn't himself, he didn't do these things, he kill things for joy and that excited him but seeing Alibaba was worth his time.

"_I can't believe you're changing me so much."_ But Kouha didn't want Alibaba to ever find out about his other side, that enjoys killing, he had to keep that fact a secret, his other side is probably something that will make the blond run away and he didn't want to be away from Alibaba.

"So the reason you're not in home lately is because of him." Koumei Ren the second eldest of the brothers spoke. "To think you actually had a side that actually cares." It was hard for Koumei and even the others to believe in. Kouha then turned to his oldest brother.

"He can stay." Kouen Ren couldn't refuse since Kouha gave his brother that determined look.

Everybody left the room and only Kouha was left with watching the blond sleep. The pink-haired was getting tired from all this running that he himself fell asleep next to Alibaba on the huge bed he had.

"I hope you feel better tomorrow." He mumbled before his eyes closed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

That night Kouha had a horrible dream, more like a nightmare. His dream shown image of his killings and Alibaba was there to see it all, the look that the blond gave wasn't a pleasant one. The look of disappointed. Alibaba then started to walk away leaving Kouha alone and there was only darkness surrounding him.

"Stop!" He yelled. Kouha's pink eyes opened, he was sweating a lot from that dream. His eyes then turned to the blond who was still sleeping. He looked healthier than he did yesterday night. Kouha stroke's the boy's hair and moved the bangs from the front so his eyes were shown. "It was all a dream."

"_I should get him some breakfast." _Kouha got up from the bed and headed toward the door, he turned and looked one last time before heading out his room.

Kouha went to the kitchen and asked one of the chefs to make some breakfast for Alibaba. When the chef was done Kouha took the food himself rather then ask a servant to bring it.

"Did you see that?"

"Prince Kouha is taking it himself."

"Who is the boy he brought?"

The castle was filled with news about Alibaba and how much Kouha cared about the boy.

When Kouha entered his room, he saw that the blond was wide awake.

"You're awake." Kouha spoke.

"Kouha." Alibaba recognized the voice and was happy hear Kouha's voice. "I thought I got kidnapped since when I woke up the bedding felt different."

"I brought you here since I found you looking sick last night." Kouha explained and put the tray on the side table. "I brought you some breakfast." Kouha was going to let Alibaba eat the food himself but he had a sudden mood to feed the food to him.

"Here you go." Kouha put a spoonful of soup.

"I can eat myself." Alibaba said.

"I know but I want to feed you." Kouha was acting strange but Alibaba didn't mind.

"Fine." Alibaba gave in and let Kouha feed him. "By the way where are we?"

"We're at my home."

"_The Kou Castle."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : There's Something In That Smile**

**Main Paring ; Kouha x Alibaba, ect**

* * *

Safarikasolomon - Yes I wanted to write a different side to him, but he will still have his canon side.

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**Kouha's life changed when a met a certain boy but he has so many mystery to him and Kouha wants to know. Both Kouha and Alibaba seemed to be hiding something that deals with something from the past, and why does Alibaba act so mature for his age when he's only a child.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Diferent**

* * *

Alibaba was able to walk around the castle now. It was bigger than the one he was in before. Kouha had been busy that morning so the blond left alone but he didn't want to stay in bed the whole time, he was also feeling much better compared to before. Of course he needed his walking stick to know where he was going so he wouldn't bump into anybody or anything.

"Alibaba-kun, right." Hakuei had spotted the blond walking on his own. Kouha had told the blond's name. Hakuei was confused to why the blond had a stick with him. Alibaba turned to the woman and stared at her and she realize the meaning of the stick that he had.

"_He's blind." _It sadden her to see such a young boy like this.

"Who are you?" Alibaba asked. "I don't recognize your voice."

"Do you recognize people by their voice?" Hakuei asked.

"Yes and also by the touch of their hand." Hakuei was surprised she didn't know that the boy could do that, since some people like the blond couldn't do those kind of things.

"Have you been blind for a long time?" Hakuei asked.

"Yes since the day I was born." Alibaba spoke. Even those some people had hard time saying this the boy didn't seem to mind. The boy didn't give that sad look, he was happy, it was strange to see such a boy young as him act so mature, is that the reason why Kouha taken a liking to the boy or was there something else.

"You must be bored." Hakuei said. "I'll company you until Kouha get back."

Hakuei took Alibaba around the castle inside and out. The boy seemed interested in all the places they went.

"You're very different compare to others."

"_What's the point of crying over something that can't be fixed?" _Alibaba knew that crying would only make it worse and he didn't want to be weak so he decided that he wouldn't cry even if he knew deep inside he wasn't happy about his life like this. Because of being blind everybody back home treated Alibaba different like he was a doll that needed taking care of, he didn't need that.

The two had appeared at the garden in the back. There were a lot of flowers but of course Alibaba couldn't see. Even so the blond picked up a flower from the ground. He felt the feeling of the flower, he also smelled the scent. It was the only thing he could do since his eyes were no good.

"These flowers have been taken care of deeply."

"Kougyoku is the one who takes cares of them."

"Is that another of Kouha's sibling?" Alibaba asked.

"Yes." Hakuei replied.

"There sure is a lot of you." That morning before Kouha had left he had mention having a lot of brothers and sisters, even he didn't have that much, he only had two older brothers and adopted brother and sister.

"_Wonder what they are doing now?" _Alibaba felt bad for leaving without a word to his family but he didn't regret leaving home.

* * *

Three days later Alibaba is still among the castle grounds. Kouha allow him to stay with him, Alibaba didn't mind since he didn't really have to be anywhere since he was just traveling around, having no destination what so ever.

Alibaba and Kouha were in town together walking around. Kouha thought it would be good for the blond to have some new clothes. Since the boy didn't have much on him. At first Alibaba refused the idea that Kouha was going to buy him new clothes but the pink-haired prince kept on begging which led the two into town together.

The shop that they went to the prince made the blond try some clothes in the change room. Kouha always judged on how the boy look. Alibaba didn't really care how he looked in clothes since he wasn't interest in it.

In the end Kouha bought so much clothes for the blond that it shocked Alibaba.

"You didn't need to buy so much." Alibaba said. He felt the bags that Kouha was carrying. It was just the two of them, Alibaba was carrying some too.

"If I had bought my servants I would have bought more and make them carry them."

"This is fine." Alibaba sighed.

After some shopping the two took a break at a nearby river. The water was crystal clear but Kouha knew that Alibaba couldn't see it so he explained to Alibaba who smiled happily at him.

"Sometimes I forget you're blind." Kouha said. Those words made Alibaba really happy since back home everybody is aware of his blindness and try to be careful with him. Kouha was the first person to make the blond feel that he didn't need protection and acted normal around him.

"_I'm glad to have met you." _

In the end the two headed to the Sakura blossom. It was the usual for them, they would always go there and chat about anything that came to mind and Kouha didn't mind laying under the cherry blossom tree and enjoy the feeling of being close to the boy.

"This is really relaxing." Alibaba spoke.

"I know, right." Kouha answered. The really did get along and Kouha was really happy to have Alibaba by his side, he was like the guiding light to him. He felt like it was fate that the two met that day.

"Good things to happen." He mumbled.

* * *

That evening Alibaba somehow managed to find a library in the castle by asking one of the guards. Kouha was busy taking a shower, so he thought he would explore the library. Books interest Alibaba but he couldn't read normal books like normal people.

"If it isn't Kouha's little friend?" A voice interrupted Alibaba's search for books.

"You're Koumei-san." Alibaba said.

"You know who I am?" Koumei looked really honor to hear that the boy knew who he was.

"_It's not hard to know everybody since I've been here for three weeks now." _

"Are you looking for a certain book?"

"Do you have books that I can read?" Alibaba didn't want to admit it but he didn't have a choice, he couldn't read any normal book.

"I'm afraid not but I can read it for you." Koumei offered.

"Really?" But aren't you busy since you're a prince and all."

"I'm free now so I have the time." Alibaba then told Koumei a title of a certain book and Koumei searched for it and Koumei started to read it. Alibaba pictured in his head as Koumei read, he did this a lot when he little and his mother would read to him. His adopted brother and Sister would also come and listen to their mother read, they enjoy hearing her read then reading themselves.

Time went by quickly and Kouha had found Alibaba with Koumei.

"You were here the whole time." Kouha said.

"Look at the time." Koumei said. "I'll order some books so that you won't need somebody to read for you."

Kouha grabbed Alibaba hand and they headed to Kouha's room. Alibaba didn't have his stick with him so Kouha held onto the blond so he wouldn't bump into things or someone.

"You smell nice." Alibaba smiled.

"Well I did just take a bath." Kouha still had a towel around his neck. "You should take a bath as well."

"Maybe I should since you smell so nice." Alibaba commented. A thought than crossed Kouha's mind.

"How do you even take a bath?"

"Just like how I know it's you by the feeling it's the same with my own body."

"That makes sense."

Alibaba did as Kouha said and take a bath. He looked at the mirror in the bath room but of course he couldn't see himself. He didn't even know what he looked like since the day he was born. But on his right shoulder was a flower shape mark, it was there since he was born. His mother used to always tell that it's strange how Alibaba was born with such a birth mark.

"Okaasan." Alibaba whispered.

When Alibaba was done his bath he could feel that Kouha was still awake and sitting on the bed. Alibaba walked to the bed and touched Kouha's hands, he then felt Kouha touch his hands as well.

"You're awake just as I thought."

"I can't sleep unless you're asleep as well." Kouha smiled. Kouha and Alibaba had been sleeping together for a while now, Alibaba didn't mind and same with Kouha since they were both males and Kouha always felt calm sleeping with Alibaba beside him.

* * *

"Can't believe that we're here at the Kou Empire?" Jafar and Sharrkan had come to Kou for some business. Their King had arrange a meeting but he got busy so the two would go in his place.

"Why did he arrange a meeting when he was so darn busy?" Jafar didn't like coming to the Kou Empire, it was the same as he remember. He didn't have any good memory of the place. Everybody at the castle were greedy, so he thought.

"At least the people are smiling." Sharrkan said.

The two were walking around town. Sinbad had mention to get some kind of present so they won't think badly of them.

"So he says but what are supposed to get anyway?" Jafar didn't like how all people in town had similar clothing style, of course since this is the Kou Empire.

"You're not around from here, are you?" A lady that was running her shop spoke.

"We're from Sindria." Sharrkan said.

"You're dressed different just like that blind boy that is living in the Kou Empire."

"Blind boy." Jafar and Sharrkan said in union.

"Yes, Prince Kouha and the boy have gotten close and even asked the boy to stay with him." The lady went on and on. "It's nice to see them come into town sometimes."

This was new to the two general. They didn't know that there was somebody new in the Kou Empire and for the Kouha the third prince to actually be close with. They knew how the prince was so it was shock to hear such a story. For some reason they wanted to see this blind boy, it must have been curious that caught their interest.

* * *

"Kouha are you going to be busy today?"

"Nope, today I can spend time with you." Kouha smiled. This lit the blond's face with happiness. Since Kouha is always busy it sadden the boy but today he could be with Kouha.

"Can you hand me my stick?"

"You don't need it today since I'm going to be with you." Kouha then took Alibaba's hand which the blond felt. "My hands are here for you."

"Thanks."

The two walked out of Kouha's room and head out to town. It was Kouha's off day and he didn't want to spend his free time with Alibaba inside the whole day. He rather spend time outside, also he wanted to see the Sakura blossom.

The two walked hand in hand. Kouha found it more crowded than before.

"Why is there so many people?"

"Prince Kouha it's good to see you." A town lady spoke. She smiled at both Kouha and Alibaba.

"What's going on here?" Kouha asked.

"There's a festival tonight so there are people from all over the world." She explained.

"A Festival!" Alibaba's tone was voice changed to an excitement one and his eye lit up too.

"Are you interested?" Kouha asked when he saw how Alibaba changed.

"Yes. But are you going to be busy tonight?"

"I'm free!" Kouha didn't even think about it. If Alibaba would be happy so would he. He didn't care if he wasn't interest in such things, he just wanted to be with Alibaba more and more. "But how come I didn't know about the festival?"

"It's because you are stupid!" Kouha turned to the source of the voice.

"Judal." Kouha spoke. He was wondering where the Magi had been all this time, he heard that he went to Sindria since Kougyoku had gone too for some business.

"So this is the shrimp who is the talk around the castle and town." Judal stared at boy. "So he's blind."

"This rude guy here is Judal." Kouha said.

"Judal-san."

"Judal is fine and what's your name?"

"It's Alibaba."

"Blind and short, matches well don't you think." He chuckled.

"Explain what this festival is about?" Kouha demanded.

"Alright your highness." Judal then started explaining. "I heard that Sindria and Kou Empire are trying get in some kind of agreement so the festival is just for fun while the guys from Sindria are here."

"Sindria?"

"I just said that."

"_Sindria?" _Alibaba recalled going there once but he was just a baby then. His father had told him stories about their visit but Alibaba couldn't recall since he was just a baby. He remember his old man saying a guy named Sinbad is the king ruling over there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : There's Something In That Smile**

**Main Paring ; Kouha x Alibaba, ect**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

That afternoon after Kouha was finished with his duties he went to find the young blond. He wasn't in his room where Kouha had left the young boy.

"Where did he go?" Kouha walked out the room and started walking back down the hall way. He asked some of the servants if they had seen the blond. But they didn't know since they were busy with their own duties.

"You're looking for the brat." Judal appeared surprising Kouha.

"You scared me. Do you know where he is?" Kouha asked.

"Yea. He's out in the field of flowers dreaming away."

Kouha headed to the field of flowers and there he saw the small blond lying on the ground. He had the most peaceful look on his face. Kouha couldn't help but smile.

"He could catch a cold if he sleeps here too long." With that said Kouha gently picked the blond up into his arms. He could feel the boy mumble in his sleep.

"_God he's cute."_

Alibaba's slowly opened his eyes and when he did he was met with Kouha's warmth and he realize he was in the prince's arms.

"Kouha." Alibaba was a bit surprised.

"You're awake. I was going to take you back to my room since you were sleeping." He said.

"I felt very relaxing in these field of flowers." Alibaba smiled.

"Even so you shouldn't sleep there. You might catch a cold or something."

"I can walk on my own you know."

"You can but you might end up who knows where." Kouha had a point since the blond couldn't see anything, he let Kouha carry him in his arms.

"You finished your work early." Alibaba said.

"Yes. Since I wanted to spend time with you."

"With me?" Alibaba pointed at himself.

"Yes. Since meeting you I enjoy my life a little more. I am glad to have met you." Kouha smiled. "Do you want to go to the festival that we are having tonight." Kouha wasn't really interested in going but if it was with the boy he didn't mind it at all.

So that night Kouha and walking around with Alibaba. Kouha made sure to hold onto Alibaba's hand so he wouldn't lose sight of the blond. Alibaba had a smile on his face, he could hear the crowd of people, and it looked like everybody were enjoying themselves.

There were dancing performed but Kouha wonder what the blond was thinking. He couldn't see anything it made the pink-haired prince a bit sad. He wished he could do something about it. The boy looked happy but why was he making that face for.

"Do you want to do something else?" Kouha asked.

"Why?"

"You can't enjoy any of this if you can't even see a thing." Kouha said. Alibaba squeezed Kouha's hand and turned to look at the man but he knew he couldn't see.

"I know I can't see you or anybody or anything. But I enjoy spending time with you and hearing the sounds of life."

Kouha didn't know what to say. He picked the boy up in his arms. Kouha brought the boy to their place. The Sakura blossom looked beautiful just like that day he met this small boy. He wished that the blond could see him and everything.

Jafar and Sharrkan had been walking around town. They were enjoying their time at the festival. It was strange since they didn't think that the Kou Empire had festivals like this.

"They have these but none of them come." Sharrkan said.

"That's not true." An old lady said. "Prince Kouha was here with that young boy again."

"Prince Kouha was?" Both looked at each other in surprised. They heard of it before that the prince had brought a young boy to stay with him.

"They headed to the Sakura blossom." The old lady pointed.

Jafar was curious about this boy that Kouha seemed so fond of.

"Let's go." Jafar said. Sharrkan followed Jafar and they headed to the hill where the Sakura blossom was at.

When they go there they saw a small child with blond hair and Prince Kouha. The prince was smiling in a way that they have never seen before. Jafar and Sharrkan has met the prince before with Prince Kouen but he always had that evil laugh on him like he didn't care about anything else.

"This is surprising." Jafar said. Jafar took a closer look at the blond child with Kouha. He felt like he had seen the boy before but couldn't recall. He had a familiar face, hair.

The festival ended and Alibaba and Kouha came back home. Kouha went to take a shower while the blond waited for him. He laid on the bed.

"I feel really happy." Alibaba said. He was enjoying his life but his thoughts were still stuck in the past. His past that he couldn't forget, his family and friends he couldn't forget. He wanted to forget it all but he couldn't.

"Do you want to take a shower too?" Kouha asked when he stepped out the washroom.

"I'm sleepy so maybe I'll take one tomorrow." He smiled. Kouha laid beside the young boy. He watched as the blond closed his eyes and drifted to sleep in no time. Kouha also closed his eyes and went to sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning Alibaba was in the washroom he had just taken a bath. He then looked at himself in the mirror and then glance at his right side of his arm. There was a flower shape tattoo. He was born with it ever since he remember it. Because of it he was cursed, he couldn't see but he could feel it there when he touched his right arm.

After changing into some clean clothes Alibaba walked out the room. The blond could feel Kouha's presence in the room.

"Hakuei made some breakfast for us." Kouha said. Kouha went to the side table and took the tray of food and placed it on the bed. The two started to have their food while chatting like normal.

Now that Alibaba thought about it Kouha didn't know much about him. Then again he didn't know much about the prince either. They were still strangers, maybe it was better that way since he didn't want anybody to know about his past.

"Alibaba-chan, I notice something about you for some time now."

"What?"

"You always wear long-sleeved shirt. Why is that?" Those words caught Alibaba off guard. He didn't think anybody would notice such a thing.

"I just like wearing long shirts." He said. Kouha felt like the blond was hiding something but he didn't want to push the boy since he also had things he hid that he couldn't tell the boy.

After finishing breakfast Kouha had to leave. He didn't want to but duties had to be done. Some duties he didn't want to do, his brothers and sisters don't care if he doesn't do a lot but he still has to do some work.

"Don't wander off too far." Kouha said after leaving the room.

Alibaba didn't want to stay in the room the whole day so he picked the cane on the bedside table. With that he could walk easily. He walked down the hallway. He listened to the steps that the people inside made.

The blond recalled that he wasn't always like this. There was a time that he could see and be like any normal boy. He had friends that he got along well, that was until this cursed hit and his so called friends were worried more about him then anything and didn't want him to get hurt.

"Alibaba." Hakuei's voice broke Alibaba's train of thoughts. "Are you taking a walk?"

"Yes." Alibaba replied.

"How was breakfast?" She asked.

"It was very good." Alibaba smiled. The princess always spoke up to Alibaba whenever she saw him walking down the hall or anywhere. She was kind and take care of him like she was his own sister.

Alibaba had heard rumors that Kou Empire wasn't so good. He heard it from back home. His father and brothers warned him never to get close to them, but here he is living in the Kou Empire. If his family saw him now he wonder what they would think.

"Aren't you busy?" Alibaba asked. "I hear that all princes and princesses have duties to do."

"That's true but I finished mine." She said.

"You sound like you're in a rush. You don't have to stay and talk to me."

"Do I sound like that?"

"Yes you do."

"I just heard my younger brother is back and was going to see him."

"Younger brother?" Alibaba was a bit confused, didn't he meet everybody already in this house. She spoke different than usual. Hakuei noticing this explained to the blond everything. She told him that Kouen and the rest aren't her real brothers and sisters and that she has one real brother that is living.

"My brother's name is Ren Hakuryuu and I care about him deeply."

"I cannot see but I can feel that you do care." Alibaba's thoughts went to his own brothers. They aren't his real brothers but they always cared about him.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked.

"I do. Too many to count." Alibaba laughed. Hakuei was confused but laughed alongside the blond.

* * *

Alibaba went to the field of flowers like he usual did.

"Don't fall asleep again?" Judal appeared.

"Judal!" Alibaba didn't even hear the magi walk in. His ears are good so he could hear anything but maybe magi's are a bit different. They are more powerful than anybody, is what he heard.

"_That's right I fell asleep last time I was here."_

"You really do like coming here. Don't you." Judal said.

"It's relaxing. Why are you here anyway?"

"I came to watch you. And also I find myself interest in you."

"Huh?"

"_What does he mean by that?"_

"Carry on what you're doing and pretend like I'm not here." Even though Judal said that it was really hard when the magi was up in the tree watching his every move.

This magi was different from the one back home. Did Kouha asked this magi to look after him or something. He couldn't see but he could feel the stare from the back.

"I told you to pretend like I'm not here!" Judal yelled.

"Like Hell that impossible!" Alibaba yelled back. A laughed came out of Judal's mouth. The magi thought that the blond was quiet but he also had another side to him.

"What's so funny?" He yelled.

"You!" Judal couldn't stop laughing at the young boy. He was laughing so hard that he fell from the tree but he landed on the ground like he never fell.

"_Things are going to interesting around here."_

Judal stopped laughing when he felt a familiar presence arrived. He looked and saw that Ren Hakuryuu had returned, he still had that look on his face, the same look of wanting revenge.

"Who's this?" Hakuryuu wonder looking down at the boy.

"That's Alibaba. Kouha has decided keep him by his side." Judal said walking toward them.

"Are you Ren Hakuryuu? Hakuei's real brother." Alibaba asked.

"You know about me."

"Yes. Hakuei told me about you." Hakuryuu bend down to reach the boy's level. He was cute little kid. He wonder how Kouha found such a boy.

"What's your name?' Hakuryuu asked.

"I'm Alibaba." He smiled. Hakuryuu like everybody else that looked into the blond's eyes realize that the boy was blind.

"Where is Hakuei?" Hakuryuu asked. Do you know where she is?"

"I saw her in the castle. She was rushing to see you."

"Is that so?"

Something about Hakuryuu made the blond curious. He didn't have that kind aura like his sister but he was nice to him when he spoke. But there was just something about the man.

"I'll see you around." Hakuryuu said as he walked away.

Three hours had passed by and Kouha had come looking for Alibaba.

"Here you are again." Kouha said. He seemed to know Alibaba very well to know where he goes. His favorite place is the field of flowers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : There's Something In That Smile**

**Main Paring ; Kouha x Alibaba, ect**

* * *

**Guest - Thank you so much. I'm happy to hear such nice things from you. I also would like this story to go well. Thank you for your support.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

Alibaba woke up the next morning. He looked to the side and saw Kouha was still asleep in the bed next to time. The blond got out of bed and walked to the mirror. He looked at himself, it was still hard to believe the way he looked.

"I have to get used to this." The blond shook his head, that's when he heard Kouha move around on the bed. Kouha's eyes opened. His hand touched the spot where Alibaba was supposed to be sleeping right now. When he didn't feel anything he looked up and saw Alibaba staring at him with those innocent eyes of his.

"There you are." Kouha smiled. The prince got out of bed and walked to the boy and picked him up.

"You don't have to carry me each time."

"I know but I just want to." Kouha laughed.

"_If he only knew." _Alibaba's thoughts went to the past. He wonder how Kouha would react when he finds out about him. Alibaba isn't really a little boy.

"Is something wrong?" Kouha asked worried when he looked at the blond's expression.

"I'm fine." Alibaba changed his expression into a bright smile. The one that Kouha was used to seeing.

A maid came into Kouha's room and brought breakfast for the two. The two sat in bed and ate their breakfast. Alibaba thought this was the right time to bring something up that he wanted to say.

"I'm thinking of leaving soon." Alibaba said. Those words made Kouha drop what he was doing and stare at the young boy. He didn't like those words coming out from the blond.

"What are you saying?" Kouha asked.

"I've stayed with you for so long. I have to go back." Alibaba said go back but he didn't really want to go back home to where his families are.

"You say that but you don't look happy about that." Kouha questioned.

"I don't want to be a burden staying with you."

"You're not a burden." Kouha reached for the boy's hand and touched it softly. This boy was the light that Kouha had and he didn't want to lose him. "I like being with you. I was glad that I met you."

"Thank you." Alibaba looked at where Kouha's voice was but he wasn't sure if Kouha was there.

"How can you think of leaving me? I want to take care of you." Kouha didn't want to leave Alibaba alone. He was blind and something horrible could happen to him if Kouha didn't take care of him. "Just listen to me, okay."

Alibaba couldn't refuse so he stayed quiet and continue to eat their breakfast.

"Do you want to go into town today?" Kouha asked.

"I don't mind."

* * *

So after breakfast the two headed to town. Alibaba didn't know what they were doing in town. All they have been doing was walking around. The sun was bright and sunny. This kind of weather made the blond smile from the sight.

"Prince Kouha." The people would call his name as the two walked. Alibaba recalled his past when people used to call out to him. He left all that behind because the people started to change when that accident happen.

"You been coming to town a lot." A merchant that Kouha knew very well spoke to the prince.

"I wanted to get Alibaba out."

"Oh that little boy that you're always with." The man smiled at the blond, but the man like any other person that Alibaba knew looked at the blond with pity, Of course Alibaba couldn't see but he could feel that this man was just like the rest of them.

"How old are yo-" The merchant didn't get to finish when an customer appeared and he had to help them.

"Looks like he's busy today." Kouha spoke.

The two continued to walk.

"There's somewhere I have to drop by." Kouha said. They arrived at a building that Alibaba had never seen before. "Wait for me outside." Kouha walked inside and just like he said the blond waited.

Kouha was supposed to meet Kouen and talk about what they were going to do next.

"Kouha." The prince turned around and saw the magi there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. The prince was confused why the magi was here.

"Kouen needed something so I had to come." Judal let out a yawn, it looked like the magi was sleeping when he got asked to come. "Where's the shrimp?"

"If you're talking about Alibaba, he's waiting outside."

"Hakuei and I found something interesting, it might be about Alibaba or even not."

"What do you mean by that?" Kouha pulled out a paper. Kouha took it from the magi and started to read the details that was written.

_Kingdom of Balbadd_

_The youngest of King Rashid's son has gone missing. Prince Alibaba Saluja has disappear with leaving only a note. The young prince has never been out of the palace grounds, the king and queen fear the worse to their son who can't even see._

_King Rashid has decided not to have any search party look for their son. The King is sure that their son would return with reason why he left. The King believes that his son is old enough to take care of himself, even so the king worries._

"Is Alibaba a prince?"

"He could be. Has he ever told you're his full name?"

"Now that you mention it he hasn't." This made the prince worry. He wanted to go back to where Alibaba was waiting but he had to talk to his brother. "Where is En-nii?"

"He's waiting for you there." Judal pointed at the direction to where Prince Kouen was.

"_I'll get this over with and hurry back to Alibaba."_

Alibaba was waiting patiently for Kouha. As he waited a man passed Alibaba by. The man turned around and saw the blond. Alibaba couldn't see the man staring.

"Boy." Alibaba's ears raised when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Is somebody there?" Alibaba said.

"You're blind." The man spoke. From the tone of the man's voice, the guy wasn't that old, he was probably the same age around Prince Kouen.

"Alibaba." The blond then hear Kouha call out his name. The prince recognized the man with Alibaba.

"Ithnan?" Kouha didn't know why the man was there, more important with Alibaba. When Alibaba heard the man's name the blond recognized him, he was one of many that visit Balbadd.

"Prince Kouha." He said.

"It's strange for you to be here." Kouha said.

"I had some business to attend to. I didn't know you know Prince Alibaba."

"Prince?" Kouha now knew that Alibaba was the boy in the paper that Judal had given him. He could also see the shock look on the blond's face, it looked like he didn't want that to be revealed. Ithnan also realize it.

"The King and Queen are worried about you." Ithnan sounded worried from his tone. Ithnan had come to Balbadd with his brother for business from his own King.

"I know." Alibaba said.

"If you know then you should head back home."

"I don't want to. Not yet that is."

"Why are you being so stubborn when the curse hasn't been lifted?"

"What Curse?" Kouha asked.

Alibaba had forgotten that Kouha was here and here he was arguing with the older man like it was normal.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you."

"Your highness at least contact your parents."

"Fine!" Alibaba yelled.

Ithnan had left but he said he would see the Balbadd prince again.

* * *

Kouha and Alibaba went home and Alibaba told Kouha everything.

"I am the third son of King Rashid and Queen Arise. I've run away from home since I felt nothing like I used to because of the curse that was placed on me."

"What curse?" Kouha asked.

"I may look like a thirteen year old but I'm not. I am actually a seventeen year old teenage boy." Kouha couldn't believe this little boy was actually a grown man.

"I'm sorry I lied to you and everybody." Alibaba bowed his head but Kouha lifted it up and just smiled at the blond. He wasn't angry, he knew that the boy was hiding something. He was happy that the blond finally told him everything about him. He wished he could do the same but the time wasn't right.

"No matter what I still want you by my side." Kiss took the blond's hands and kissed it like any gentle would, which made the blond blush.

"You didn't need to do that."

"Do what?" Kouha smirked.

"You know that."

"I don't know what you're trying to say. So explain it to me so I can understand."

"Stupid." Alibaba mumbled.

Later that night after Kouha put the blond to sleep he went to the library that Koumei always is at. His brother wasn't there. The prince looked through the books, he wanted to find a way to cure the blond's blindness.

"I want him to see me and everything around." There have been cures but the risk was high. Kouha didn't want to do something crazy that would take the boy's life. He may be a real teenager but right now he's a little boy.

* * *

Another Kingdom a young boy was looking out the window, his long blue braids were blowing by the strong wind. He looked up at the night sky, he was thinking of his best friend and how he was doing. He recalled the day that he had a conversion with his best friend.

"_What are you saying?" Aladdin yelled. The blue-haired prince couldn't believe his ears._

"_I'm leaving the Kingdom tonight."_

"_Are you stupid?"_

"_Maybe I am but I don't want to be here anymore and be looked down on because of this curse. What's wrong I can't even see anybody or anything?"_

"_Your father is trying find a cure."_

"_There's no cure for this curse. Even if they heal my eyes I won't be the same if I don't have the body. I've been stuck in this form for so long and you're even bigger than me now."_

"_Alibaba."_

"_I know it's stupid but I at least wanted you to know, so please don't tell anybody else."_

"_Fine."_

"Aladdin honey, are you up?" Sheba, Aladdin's mother and Queen walked in the room and saw his only son was still up, he was looking out like usual.

"Mother."

"Are you thinking of Alibaba?" She asked.

"Yes. I wonder what he's doing right now."

"I'm sure he's fine." She smiled. Sheba was right about that Alibaba was a strong and brave and could take care of himself but still Aladdin was worried. Aladdin has known Alibaba since they were kids and their parents got along well too. He was sure that even his parents were worried about the blond.

"Your father went to speak with Alibaba's father."

"Why?"

"He thinks that they should bring Alibaba back home."

"_But King Rashid already decided not to look for him." _Aladdin couldn't blame his father since Solomon saw Alibaba when he was born and Alibaba was like a second son to his father.

After his mother left Aladdin headed to his bed. He lay on there trying to fall asleep. He wished that Alibaba hadn't told him about his plan, he felt guilty since he was the only one who knew about him running away, he's sure that Kassim would kill him if he found out. Not to mention Alibaba's brothers would definably kill him.

"Why did I get stuck with such a friend?" Aladdin let out a sigh and closed his eyes tight.

"Stupid Alibaba."

"Solomon, you're going." Sheba entered Solomon's studies.

"Yes. King Rashid said he wanted to understand Alibaba's wishes but the prince has been away too long. It's time that I bring that troublesome Prince home."

"Where will you look?"

"I found some leads, He's in Kou Empire."

"Kou Empire?" That place wasn't a kingdom that Balbadd was close with. Balbadd and Kou Empire were not enemies but still Balbadd didn't get well with the things they did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : There's Something In That Smile**

**Main Paring ; Kouha x Alibaba, ect**

* * *

**Thanks toDMax, Hisoka866 and ladyketpand for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

Alibaba was in town. He was running some errands for Hakuei. These days the blond has been doing all kind of things while Kouha was busy with his duties, even though Hakuei told Alibaba that he didn't need to and that she could have asked somebody else but Alibaba insisted that he could do it. It wasn't a hard errand.

"I have to get some apples and oranges next." He said. The blond couldn't see but he could feel how everything felt like so he wouldn't make any mistakes.

"Back in town again." A Merchant said. The people in town knew Alibaba by now since he came a lot with Kouha and sometimes he came alone as well to do some errands.

"Yes." Alibaba smiled.

Everybody thought the boy was adorable and smart for his own age. Of course they also felt pity for the blond since he couldn't see anything but that didn't let the blond bother him. He continue to live like any other day without thinking about such thoughts.

"Is the prince coming to pick you up?"

"That was only one time since he happen to be in town." The last Alibaba ran an errand he happen to run into Kouha who had a meeting in the town hall. In the end the two went home together.

"It's always nice to see you two together."

Alibaba was done shopping and started walking back home.

"_I wonder if Kouha is done with his duties."_ He thought as he ran with a cheerful expression on his face. Just when he entered the palace he felt a strong presence.

"Don't tell me." Alibaba felt this feeling before from a powerful man, not to mention a king. The blond shook his thoughts away hoping it wasn't what he felt and nothing more.

"You're back." Hakuei greeted Alibaba when he arrived. The blond handed the things that Hakuei had asked for.

"Thank you." She smiled. Hakuei noticed that Alibaba was waiting for something. "Kouha is done with his duties and is now in his room."

"Thanks." Alibaba rushed toward Kouha's room and there the prince was, it looked like he was fixing his hair up.

"Alibaba, where did you go today?" Kouha asked when he noticed the blond.

"I ran some errands for Hakuei."

"Again." Kouha sighed. The prince had told the blond many times not to do those but the boy doesn't seem to listen to him or anybody else as usual. Kouha opened his arms wide out and Alibaba knew what this meant. The blond walked toward Kouha and then the prince pulled the boy into his arms, it felt nice and warm as usual.

"You're so cute." Kouha mumbled. "I could stay like to forever."

"If you do that then I won't be able to breath." Those words made the prince chuckle a laugh.

The next days were normal as usual until that night everybody heard of an accident. A young woman had gotten injured with scars over her body and she couldn't remember anything. When they saw the woman it almost looked like she would die. But that wasn't far from the truth since after a few days the woman had died.

People in town kept thinking about it. The townspeople would even close their shop early for they were scared that the same thing would happen to them. And just as they predicted another attacked happened this time was a young man. The young man had same scars as the young woman and he also died in a couple of days.

There was a meeting and Kouha was a part of it. Alibaba wanted to know what was going on but he wasn't allowed to attend. So the blond had stay put or try to find things out on his own.

"Another accident happened again." Kouen said. Everybody were probably used it by now since they weren't even shocked about it anymore.

"I find it strange that all the victims are young males and females." Koumei announced. He had done some researched and found that whoever attacked were only after young males and females.

"Why are they doing this?" Hakuei didn't want to see any more people die anymore.

"They were so young." Kougyoku said. They were probably younger than all of them.

"Where's Hakuryuu and Judal?" Kouen asked when he looked around the room and not find them.

"Hakuryuu had some business to attend to so he left and Judal followed right after him."

"Did he have to leave in such an important time?" Kouha sighed.

* * *

Alibaba had gone out to town. He couldn't let Kouha know since he was busy so he left a message for one of the guards even though they said he shouldn't leave but Alibaba found the accidents a little bit strange and the blond was just curious and wanted to know.

When he entered the town and people looked lifeless. Of course they would since they were scared that they would be the next victims.

"Young boy, you shouldn't be here." The Merchant spoke. Alibaba knew that very well but he couldn't turn back.

As Alibaba was walking he saw the church and a lot of people were gathering.

"What's going on here?" He asked to nobody.

"We are gathered here so no harm will come to our family. We know that the kingdom is trying to protect us but we can't help but be scared."

Alibaba entered the church, it was a small church but many could fit in. Alibaba sat down and watched the people pray for their family, some even pray for other than protection.

"May I sit next to you?" Alibaba turned around and saw a very beautiful woman with long auburn hair and Oriental blue eyes, they were beautiful when the blond looked at her. When he stared at her, he felt like he had seen her before but that was impossible.

"Sure." Alibaba said. The woman sat down beside the blond. "Aren't you going to go back there too?" Alibaba pointed to everybody that went up to the priest.

"I came here to do that but my sins are far too great that I'm sure I won't be forgiven."

"_She came here for forgiveness." _It was hard to thing such a beautiful woman could do anything bad but then again Alibaba did sense something off about the woman. The woman also seemed a bit sad when she spoke.

"Here." Alibaba handed the woman a cross necklace that he gotten when he entered the church. "May this guide you?"

"_This boy?" _The woman couldn't help but stare into those golden eyes of the young boy. "Thank you."

In the end the woman never did go up to talk to the priest. Alibaba must have spent the whole day sitting there watching and people come and go.

"What am I doing?" Maybe the blond felt relax being here since it was something he did back home as well, a place where nobody knew where to find him.

* * *

When Alibaba went back to the palace a worried looking Kouha came running toward him. He bent down to the blond's level and see if anything happened to him.

"I'm fine." Alibaba said.

"When I heard from the guards you left I was so worried." Kouha pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"I'm fine. I didn't go far." When Kouha let the boy free he noticed that the blond's right hand had some kind of symbol on it. "What's that?"

Alibaba looked at his right hand.

"This is the curse that I placed it. It had disappeared but looked like its reappearing again." Kouha gave the blond a worried look.

"It's nothing bad. Nothing for you to worry about." Alibaba smiled but Kouha couldn't help but be worried.

Alibaba stared at the marks on his right hand. He recalled the first time it appeared. The first time it really gave him such pain but right now he was fine.

"_Something isn't right."_

Kouha had gone to take a shower and Alibaba was in the room alone.

"I wonder how Aladdin I doing?" The blond felt bad for making Aladdin lie to his parents and everybody around. He shouldn't have left Aladdin with such a burden but he didn't want the boy to get in trouble.

"_I hope that he didn't get found out."_

_Kouha came out after taking a shower. He was drying his hair with a towel._

"I just realize something." Kouha said. The prince threw his towel in the basket in his room.

"What?" Alibaba asked.

"Doesn't your kingdom hate mine?" Alibaba couldn't believe that Kouha was saying this right now.

"You just realize that now."

"Why do they hate each other?" Kouha asked.

"It's not really hate more like they don't see eye on eye on things so that's why we don't do anything together."

"Wouldn't it be good to if we did get along."

"I would like that but that's not possible."

"I think it is possible."

"What do you mean?" Alibaba was getting confused by Kouha's words.

"I mean if I marry you maybe things would be better." Alibaba stared at Kouha with a shock expression on his face.

"Did I hear you right?" You said you want to marry me."

"That's what I just said."

"Are you serious or joking with me?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm serious since I like you and all. You're not like many people. What do you think of me?"

"I do like you also but marry is a bit."

"I know I said I want to marry you but it doesn't need to be now. I just want to be with you." Kouha took Alibaba's hand in his and held it tight.

"You sure you want to be with somebody who is cursed."

"I don't care as long as I can be with you." This was the first time that Alibaba heard anybody say such things before.

"Thank you." Alibaba hugged Kouha, a tear fell down the blond's face. Kouha hugged the small prince back.

* * *

Alibaba was in the library, he was looking for book to read.

"You're here again." Koumei said. "Since you're here I'll show you some books even you can read." Koumei showed the boy to a section in the library that he had recently made. All the books were in certain symbols that blind people could read including the blond.

"Kouha said that he wanted to make a section for you so I helped him." Koumei scratched his head like it was a pain.

"Thank you." Alibaba smiled. The boy took a book and traced it with his fingers.

"_Kouha, you're so weird to even care for somebody like me."_

"Anyway I'm going back to my work." Koumei walked away from the blond and sat at the center of the library and continue to do what he was supposed to, his duties. "Also don't make any mess."

"_Don't you mean you?"_ Alibaba sighed.

Alibaba must have read a lot that the time went by and he didn't even notice when Koumei had left the library. The boy was so into his books that he didn't care about his surroundings.

"I should head back after I clean up." Alibaba put all the books back and headed toward the door but just as he headed there the door opened and a young man appeared. A man with dark hair and navy eyes and he also had a birthmark underneath his right eye. At that moment Alibaba felt like he was really a seventeen year old when staring at the young man before him.

"Who are you?" Alibaba asked.

"It's nice to see you again." That was all he said before turning around and walking away. The blond rushed out the door but the young man wasn't there anymore.

"_Who was he?"_

"Alibaba!" Kouha's loud voice broke the blond from thinking about what had just happened.

"Kouha."

"You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Kouha joked.

"Ghost, huh."

"It's getting late so let's go back to our room."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : There's Something In That Smile**

**Main Paring ; Kouha x Alibaba, ect**

* * *

**guest05 - Thank You.**

**Guest - Glad to hear that. I'm keep trying my best.**

**someone - I had been thinking of doing Kouha x Alibaba. I don't know why but kind of like the pairing even it is a bit random. More and more mystery to be solved and much more things to happen. I have everything planned out.**

**Thanks for the reviews and reading my story.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**Kouha's life changed when a met a certain boy but he has so many mystery to him and Kouha wants to know. Both Kouha and Alibaba seemed to be hiding something that deals with something from the past, and why does Alibaba act so mature for his age when he's only a child.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Once again Alibaba had left the palace without Kouha knowing. He didn't like being coped up inside whenever the prince was busy but he did let somebody know like last time. Kouha wasn't happy that Alibaba went out mostly late at night but right now wasn't so bad since it was still light out.

The blond had been in the Kou Empire for some time now. He hasn't gone anywhere beside stay here since meeting Kouha. Alibaba thought he should leave but ended up staying because of Kouha and his words.

"At least here I'm not being dotted on because I'm blind." He mumbled. The blond always smiled and acted like he was fine but deep down he wasn't. Of course he couldn't show that side to the others and especially to Kouha. He always put a smile on his face not to worry others, he was upset he couldn't see anything or anybody like most people. The prince of Balbadd had also been keeping secrets and not telling Kouha everything about him.

Alibaba's feet led the boy to the place that he first met Kouha, of course he couldn't see but could dream of it. The cherry blossom falling down nicely in such a season.

"Aren't you that boy from before?" A voice interrupted the blond's thoughts. Alibaba recognized the voice, it was the same from the church. Alibaba couldn't see this person's face or anything but in his mind he had already pictured how this beautiful woman looked like, even her eyes.

"You're from the church." Alibaba said.

"I'm glad you remember me." She smiled. The woman walked closer to where Alibaba was standing, he felt it again that feeling he felt when this person was near. "I'm glad to meet you again." There was some else underneath that kind and gentle voice.

"_My prince I'm glad I found you."_

Just then Alibaba heard footsteps heading their way. When those footsteps stop it stopped where Alibaba and the woman were.

The two guys looked at Alibaba in shock.

"Hey Brat!" Alibaba turned around to the source of the voice and saw Judal floating on a carpet from afar and coming straight toward him. When Alibaba turned around he saw the people were nowhere to be found.

"What are you spacing out for?" Judal jumped from the carpet and landed on the ground with his two feet without trouble. "His Highness is going throw a fit that you snuck out again."

"I couldn't help it."

"Anyway let's head back." Judal grabbed the boy and carried him on his back.

"What are you doing?! Let me down!

"I would but you have a tendency to run away."

"I'm not a child."

"I know but you sure act like one, right now." Sometimes the things that the magi says annoys Alibaba a lot but of course he can't voice of his thought about him, since if he did Judal would probably drop him and he wouldn't even care.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"N-No reason."

When they arrived at the palace Kouha came running toward the two and hugged Alibaba.

"Can't you not do that every time that you see the shrimp."

"I can't help it since Alibaba is so adorable."

"_He's treating me the same even after I told him everything."_

"Alibaba, next time that you go out let me least know. I don't like hearing it from others."

"Huh. Oh okay."

The blond noticed when they entered the palace it was a lot noisier and there the servants have running around back and forth in a hurry. His hearing was perfect so he wasn't wrong about that.

"What's going on?" Alibaba asked.

"My father is having a meeting with King Sinbad."

"_Sinbad. I heard of that name from father before."_ That time Alibaba didn't really care about the things his father said since he was never around much, he left his mother and him to go travel the world and when he came back was when he told him stories and he was sure one of them was about Sinbad who he had helped became King.

"_I've never met the person but father shown me a picture of the boy who became king." _The boy was probably an adult now since it was a long time ago that his father shown him his picture. One thing Alibaba didn't understand was how his mother was always okay with his father leaving them, because of that he was never that close to his father the king of Balbadd.

"Are you curious about Sinbad?" Kouha asked.

"Not really."

"I thought you were since you were deep in thought. Then again that side of you is pretty cute too." Alibaba doesn't understand how Kouha can say things like that with a straight face. Calling a boy cute, well he can understand that he's in child body but still calling a boy cute is wrong. But when Kouha calls him he doesn't mind so much.

"Where did you go to today?" Kouha asked.

"I went to the cherry blossom tree."

"Oh there. Let's go together next time." Kouha loved that place since it was the place he first met Alibaba.

"I also heard that King Solomon will be coming here."

"W-What?" Alibaba had a bad feeling if he saw that man. Aladdin's father and his uncle.

"Is something the matter?"

"Very much." Alibaba said. King Solomon is my uncle and right now I don't really want to see him." Alibaba could already picture what the man would do to him. That man would lecture him nonstop since he seems to love doing that since back in Balbadd he used to break a lot of rules and since his father would never be around it was King Solomon's duty to do so even though he didn't need to.

"I have an idea." Kouha face lit with a smile.

"Idea?"

"Since I'm off from my duties starting tomorrow let's leave the Kou Empire for some time."

"Are you sure you want to do something like that?"

"Judal. You're coming along as well."

"What!" Judal wasn't expecting like this to happen. "Why should I tag along?"

"Because if we go with you then father won't think it would be any problem." Judal wanted to refuse but he couldn't since Kouha is a prince.

"_I'll get him back for this."_

"Where would we go?" Alibaba asked."

"Magnostadt." Alibaba heard of the place. A country for magician. He knew it well since Aladdin used to be a student there.

"Are we allowed to go there?" Alibaba heard that people that are not magician can't enter.

"Of course we are. You probably haven't heard but things are different now. Even people that aren't magicians live there among them."

"I didn't know that." The last time he heard about Magnostadt was when Aladdin spoke about it. He always wanted to go there since his best friend used to always talk about with excitement. Now he was getting his chance.

"I guess it could be fun." Judal laugh.

"When you laugh I can't help but have a bad feeling."

"What did you say Shrimp?"

"N-Nothing."

* * *

So the three traveled to Magnostadt. It took them three nights to get there since it was pretty far. Judal could get them there in a second but he didn't want to waste his magoi for just that. On their way there they were stopped by some bandits.

"Don't they ever learn?" Kouha was annoyed but he was also excited to have some fun with them. "Stay inside, then again it's not like you can see anything that would happen."

"What?"

"Just do as I say." Kouha said in a soft and gentle voice. He patted the blond and walked out the cart that they were in.

"What's going on?" He asked Judal. Judal knew if he told the shrimp about his crazy side that he would get angry so he snapped his fingers. Suddenly Alibaba couldn't hear a thing.

"I'm enjoying my time traveling with the one I love so I hope you could just die."

"What did you say?!" The bandits were angry by Kouha's remark but the prince didn't seem to care one bit. Kouha let out a yawn which pissed the bandits even more.

Alibaba was a bit worried about Kouha. He stuck his head out of the cart but of course he couldn't see anything and something was wrong with his hearing which made things worse.

Kouha was enjoying torturing the bandits and he didn't even care. One by one the bandits all disappeared because of Kouha. When Kouha turned around and saw Alibaba looking out he went back inside the cart.

"Didn't I tell you to stay inside?" Alibaba realize he could hear again, he didn't understand why he couldn't in the first place.

They finally arrived at their destination. The town was packed with people walking around and some doing their business. Alibaba could hear the excitement in the air with his hearing.

"Let's find a place to stay at." As they walked by an old lady shouted at the young boy. "I can see you have a great pain." Alibaba stopped when he heard the old say that.

"You can't see and is wandering around your highness."

"_How did the old lady know I am a prince?"_

"And you Prince Kouha seem to care deeply for this young prince. Did you know there is a lake that can cure his illness of growth for only a little bit?"

"What?" Kouha wasn't buying what the old lady was saying. It was creepy how she knew so much.

"If you go west of here to the forest there is a lake that glows with great light and if you drink that water you might be yourself again."

"Let's leave." Kouha grabbed Alibaba by the arm but the things that the old said made the blond curious he wanted to know about it.

They arrived at the hotel they were staying at.

"You're not thinking about what that old lady said are you?"

"B-But."

"You can be very naïve."

"His right." Judal said.

"Can just check the lake out."

"Why did I have a feeling that you were going say that?" Kouha sighed but he didn't refuse the prince of Balbadd and agree to go there. But not now since it was getting late but tomorrow.

* * *

That night Alibaba thought about everything. Ever since he came to the Kou Empire things have started to get weird around him. He been seeing things or someone and a killer on the loose and now about a lake that might be able to cure him if only for a little while. Even if he got his growth back he couldn't see himself since he is blind.

"Are you awake?" Kouha's voice broke Alibaba from his thoughts.

"Yes."

"You know you usual don't really show much emotions but tonight is different. I like it this way when you're true to yourself. I've always worried about you and that fake smile of yours."

"You noticed that I have been faking."

"Yes. You smiles are always fake when something is bothering you."

"Kouha."

"It's fine since I'm here for you. I know that you're unhappy that you can't see or do things normal people can do but it doesn't bother me since you're the only one I care for." Kouha grabbed Alibaba and hugged him. In the end tears rolled down Alibaba's face. He couldn't help it Kouha made him so happy.

"Thank you for being by my side." Alibaba mumbled as he drifted off to sleep in Kouha's arms.

"You're only to be the death of me." Kouha blushed a bit since the blond was so damn cute even when he cried.

"Can you not pretend like I'm not in the room?" Kouha turned and had completely forgotten that Judal also shared the same room with them.

"My bad." He laughed.

"_These damn princes."_ Judal got up from his bed and left the room once both of the princes fell asleep. He stared at Alibaba before he disappeared onto the roof the room.

"Alibaba, huh." He mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : There's Something In That Smile**

**Main Paring ; Kouha x Alibaba, ect**

* * *

**CherryEunha - Many things will be answers in the upcoming chapters. Your wish with Solomon has been answered.**

**guestAgain - Those will be answered in due time. Solomon will show up.**

**moo - YEA**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**Kouha's life changed when a met a certain boy but he has so many mystery to him and Kouha wants to know. Both Kouha and Alibaba seemed to be hiding something that deals with something from the past, and why does Alibaba act so mature for his age when he's only a child.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

* * *

The next day the three checked the forest that the old lady spoke up. To Kouha it was stupid to believe anything that the old lady said but on the other hand Alibaba seemed so curious. Sometimes Kouha wished that the blond didn't have such a side but then again that what makes him, himself.

They had been walking around for some time but couldn't find whatever lake they were looking for.

"The old lady was probably just lying to us." Alibaba was thinking that Kouha was probably right but the old lady seemed too sure about it and seem to know about them. "You don't need a lake for you to be cure I will find a way."

Kouha said things like this but he didn't know if he could believe the prince's word. The blond knew there was no cure for him.

"I'm hungry so let's head back." Judal yawned. He was a bit tired too since he couldn't sleep at all.

So the three headed back into town. They walked around town to find a place they could eat at. There were many to choose just like any other town.

"What do you feel like having?" Kouha asked.

"Anything is fine." Alibaba said.

"As they were doing walking a bunch of huge crowd came pushing them." When the crowd had vanished the blond looked around and found that he couldn't sense Kouha or Judal.

"Kouha." He called out but there was no answered. He also called Judal's name. "Looks like we got separated from each other" Alibaba didn't know what to do. He was afraid that if he walk alone that he was run into somebody or worse. He didn't have his stick with him since he didn't think something like this would happen. Also he had Kouha with him to guide him but right the prince wasn't with him. He didn't know what to do.

As he was pondering what to do he heard voices. They sounded young like around Kouha's age. They were talking about their magic. Alibaba could also hear a sparkle sound coming from them. The blond's leg moved and followed the voices which led him closer to them.

"You shouldn't go near them." He heard. It was the same voice he heard before at the palace.

"What do you mean?" Alibaba asked.

"If you go near them then you will get in more trouble than you already are in." Alibaba wanted to ask more but when he spoke out the person had disappear just like before.

"_Who is that person?"_

"Hey!" A voice brought Alibaba back from his thoughts. "Are you interested in magic?" It was the sound of one of the young man's voice he heard who was doing magic. The young man stared into Alibaba's eyes and realize like many others who saw Alibaba.

"Since you can't see I will tell about myself and my friend here." The young man seemed very cheerful with his loud voice. "I'm Bilal and I have white hair with golden eyes." Bilal then turned to his friend. "Beside me is Ashu and he has purple hair and orange eyes."

This was the first time that somebody described themselves to him.

"What's your name?" Ashu asked. Since we told you ours it's only right to return the favor.

"Your right. My name is Alibaba." The blond just said his first name since the two did the same too.

"_Their names are a bit familiar. Like I have heard it somewhere before."_ Alibaba didn't think much of it and return to reality. Alibaba actually wonder what kind of color white was on the guy named Bilal. He was a bit curious. He tried to picture it but it was impossible since he doesn't know what the person looks like.

"Alibaba!" When the blond heard his name being called he said goodbye to the two and headed to the direction where the voice was coming from.

The blond had a smile on his face. He was happy to hear Kouha's voice.

"Kouha." Alibaba said.

"Alibaba." A hand grabbed hold of the blond's hand. A smile lite up on Alibaba's face.

"I thought I had lost you."

"Me too."

"I'm glad nothing bad happened to you. I was so worried." Kouha held Alibaba's hand tight so this time he wouldn't lose the blond.

"Where's Judal?" Alibaba asked.

"He was also looking for you." Just then said raven appeared out of nowhere making the blond finch from the touch when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Did I scare you?"

"Judal." Alibaba said.

"I scared you. Didn't I?" Judal laughed.

Alibaba couldn't deny that but of course he wouldn't say it out loud.

* * *

When they got to the hotel they were staying at there was a box in front their room. Judal picked the box, he realize it was heavy and made noise which the magi already knew what was inside. Once inside and when Kouha said it was okay to open he did. And like Judal thought it was some bottle of alcohol. It had many different names on the bottles.

"Who sent this here?"

Kouha decided to go to the front and ask one of workers. But even the worker didn't know about it. He said they were sent to the prince and his company. The drinks didn't look like it was poison or anything.

"Let's have some." With that said Judal opened one of the bottle and poured them into three glasses. "Are you allow to have this?" Judal never thought about it since Alibaba is not really a child.

"That's a good point." Kouha said.

"Actually I never ever had alcohol in my life." Kouha decided to pour just a little bit for the blond since he was in a child's body.

They had the drinks with some food they had ordered. It was nice spending time somewhere new for once.

"Where did you get lost to today?" Judal asked the boy.

"I was not lost." Alibaba pouted. "The blond didn't really know where he was but he met with that guy he met at the library. The question was what was the guy doing here and he warned Alibaba once again. The blond wished he knew what that guy was telling him but he didn't understand a thing.

After they had finished their meal and it was getting late. They started to get ready for bed. As they slept the blond woke up in the middle of the night. He felt pain in his chest, like he couldn't breathe. Alibaba rushed toward the washroom. Kouha and Judal woke up from the ruckus that the blond was making.

"Are you okay?" Kouha knocked on the door worried about the boy. There was no reply and the prince didn't think and slammed the door down. "Alibaba."

"Is he okay?" Judal asked. The prince's face had a look of confusion.

"Alibaba."

Judal peaked in and saw not a child but a young man with blond hair and golden eyes who just happened to look like Alibaba. Kouha rushed into the room and picked the blond that was lying on the ground.

"Is that you?"

"Kouha." Alibaba replied. His eyes slowly shut closed.

"_What's going on here?"_

The next morning Alibaba woke up with a headache. When he got out of bed he realize something he could see clearly. He walked toward the mirror and saw his reflection.

"It's been a while since I saw myself."

"Alibaba." The door to the room opened and Kouha entered the room.

"Is that you Kouha?" Alibaba knew the voice well so he could tell the one standing in front of him was the prince. "I can see you." Kouha felt happy that Alibaba was able to see him.

"Why have you changed suddenly?" Judal voice made the blond turn to Judal who came out from the window.

"I don't know. But I know one thing that I won't be in this form last and will return to how I was again."

"Was it because of the alcohol?"

"Could be?"

"Can we return back to the Kou Empire?" Alibaba asked.

"You want to return so soon. I thought you wanted to get away from your uncle."

"As much I do only he can tell me what's going on. Since he has been taking care of my health."

"_Since the day I was cursed with this body."_

Alibaba didn't want to see King Solomon since the man says too many things. He's nice and all but there are times that the man annoys Alibaba but he has to see the man to know what's going on.

So that evening the three headed back to Kou Empire.

* * *

When they arrived at the palace the first person they saw was King Solomon. Alibaba didn't think he would see his uncle this fast. He had to appear when he just arrived.

"Solomon." The man had that scary look on his face. The man walked toward Alibaba and gave him a tight hug.

"I was worried about you. We all were worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Alibaba said.

Solomon was worried but what worried him most right now was the form that the blond was in now. Solomon's gaze then went to the prince and Kouha.

"So you're that prince and the magi." Solomon's gaze didn't leave Kouha. The King already felt that something was going on with this prince and his nephew.

"We must return home at once."

"Wait!" Alibaba knew this would happen but he had to find a way to stop him.

"You know how your health is. I can't believe that you left knowing that."

"Stop treating me like a child. I'm may be curse but I'm not sick!" Solomon wouldn't listen to Alibaba's complain and grabbed him but Kouha pulled the blond away before Solomon could drag the prince of Balbadd away.

"You should listen to what he has to say." Kouha glared at Solomon. The king glared back at the prince. He didn't like this brat and it didn't look like Kouha liked the King either

"I came here to bring you back. I didn't think of all the place you would end up here." Alibaba knew how his country and Balbadd didn't get along that well.

"You shouldn't make Alibaba do anything he doesn't want to." Kouha said.

Solomon had adored Alibaba since the moment he was born. His father was always busy so Solomon and Sheba were around to take care of the blond. Solomon recalled how the blond would never leave them alone but now things were different.

"I want to stay here." Alibaba said. This was a shock for Solomon. The boy he loved like his own child was talking back to him with serious look in his eyes. "Please let me. I want to be with Kouha." Solomon would have argue and forced the blond but he took a deep breath and calm down.

Alibaba then explained to his uncle about everything. How he felt when he was living back at Balbadd and how he felt now. Solomon never thought the prince felt that way since he never told anybody since he always looked happy.

Alibaba was lonely back at Balbadd and he didn't know. He didn't see the sadness in Alibaba when the people treated him differently when he got cursed.

"Please let me stay here." Solomon wanted to take Alibaba back but right now he decided to let the blond do what he wants.

"Fine but I'm staying as well." Those words made the blond happy that he hugged Solomon.

"Solomon, do you know what's wrong with me?" Alibaba explained about how he turned back to his normal age.

"There was a temporary cure for you. I remember helping make one but it was too dangerous so we threw it aside. I don't understand how some alcohol turned you back. But I'm guessing by morning you will turn back to normal."

"What does he mean turn back?" Kouha asked. "Weren't you born this way?"

"You didn't tell them." Alibaba shook his head and turned to Kouha and Judal.

"I lied. I'm sorry." Alibaba said. "I wasn't born this way. I was cursed when I turned thirteen years old. Cursed with blindness and to live my life with a body of a child."

"You said that this temporary cure was throw away. How did it get in some alcohol? Also who the hell sent us those drinks in the first place?"

Those answers were something that Solomon himself didn't know since the person he helped make the cure with had died a year ago.

"I will do some investigate and for the time being I will go back to Balbadd but I will be back." Solomon didn't want to leave Alibaba but he couldn't force the boy to come with him. "Look after him for me." Solomon's gaze went to Kouha when he said that.

"You don't have to tell me that." Kouha smiled.


End file.
